


No

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [18]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit searches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

“No.”

 

The tank had been here before, but it wasn't now. After a last sweep of the area, Bit moved on.

 

There was a narrow niche in the canyon wall, deep enough to hold a program, but...

 

“No.”

 

A cave system, housing an energy spring could support an escaping program for a long time...

 

“... No.”

 

If there was, in fact, a program there to be supported.

 

Bit rotated anxiously in place for a microcycle or so, then kept searching.

 

The Recognizers had come from this direction, hadn't they?

 

“... No?”

 

The distinctive, low hum of a Recognizer spilled over the side of the canyon, and Bit ducked under an overhang as the massive craft drifted down, patrolling now within the canyon itself.

 

“...no.”

 

Bit waited until the Reco passed by, then followed closely, hovering tight against the operators' compartment. Perhaps they knew, and would say where...?

 

All the way to the Simulators, the programs inside discussed all manner of important information, but nothing that Bit wanted to hear.

 

“No...” 

 

A program could easily hide around the bustle of the Simulators, though.

 

First, Bit checked by the factories themselves.

 

“No.”

 

Then there were the origin folder directories to check.

 

“No.”

 

Patrols wouldn't think to check for a program on the run at the I/O Tower...

 

“No.”

 

All programs needed energy.

 

“... No.”

 

… There were a few repair folders...

 

“... no.”

 

Listing, low to the ground, Bit resumed searching through the canyons.

 

The many places a program might hide couldn't _all_ be empty...

 

_“No!”_

 

Bit ducked under a bridge, then turned down a little side passage.

 

“No...”

 

A junk folder, for damaged vehicles.

 

There was a Recognizer, in pieces; it was glowing blue.

 

“No?”

 

Bit drifted inside.

 

“... Yes?”


End file.
